Back to the Past
by RANUKE
Summary: Ranma always wanted to get along with his mother better. Now he finally has a chance.


Back to the Past

Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and wrote this out of my own boredom.  
WARNNING- BAD FIC.

"BLAW"- Talking

-BLAW--Thinking

(BLAW)-Other speech

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid wedding," Ranma whispered with a chuckle.

Ranma Saotome… what could be said about him? He was one of the greatest martial artists of his generation and was still getting even better. He was a guy had very little luck and a very awkward curse. He was the only Japanese guy that had natural blue eyes. He was the only guy in all of Nerima that wore his hair in a pigtail. There was only one Ranma in the world, Ranma Saotome the one and only. The only thing that could describe him and his life was pure chaos.

He let out a loud sigh as he let the night's cool breeze run through his hair. Right now he was at his absolute favourite place in the world. This place happened to be the roof top of the Tendo's house. It was the only place in the world where he could get the feeling of complete peace. It was the only place in the world where no one bothered him.

Ranma closed his eyes and let the silence take over. A smile spread across his face. He felt as though he could fall asleep at any moment and never wake up…. – Never waking up……That would be nice.- Ranma thought with a sad smile. He silence was destroyed when he heard a scream from the house.

"WHERE IS THAT JERK?! DOES HE EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? RANMA NO BAKA!!!" Ranma's loving fiancé screamed.

"Damn it Akane, I was just about to fall asleep too," Ranma said to himself with a weak chuckle. After hearing that scream Ranma decided that it would be in his best interest to wait for her to fall asleep before entering the house.

He slowly sat up and looked up at the night sky. Nerima had been pretty dull lately. There was nothing really interesting happening, which was odd especially in Nerima. Ever since the failed wedding incident, everything started to cool down a bit. The amazons went back to China; it seems they finally understood that Ranma wasn't interested in joining them. They weren't going to take any chances with a guy who had just defeated a Demi-god. Ranma smirked as he thought of the amazons.

"I'm pretty kick ass aren't I? I probably look even cooler when I fight too," Ranma said to himself as a grin spread across his face. The grin disappeared quickly as a shiver ran through Ranma's body. For some reason he had a feeling this wasn't the last of the amazons.

Now Ukyo left two days after the failed wedding attempts and hasn't been scene since. She left because she felt she wasn't right marriage yet or something along those lines. -She'll be back soon. – Ranma thought with a sigh.

Ranma's train of thought was broken once again with Akane breaking something downstairs. Ranma didn't even want to know what was going on. He just took a deep breath and shrugged. He once again regain he thoughts.

It has been about a month since the failed wedding incident and to be perfectly honest nothing really has changed between him and Akane. He didn't really mind that since he had grown accustom to it. The thing that got to him is the feeling he felt after the failed wedding. The feeling he felt wasn't sadness or anything like that, but relief. That's what really got to him.

He new that he loved Akane…… At least Ranma thought he did. I mean he killed a living thing for her…..KILLED! That brings up another topic. The fact that he killed a human like thing for her, thinking that she was the one he wanted to spend his rest of his life with….. Ranma wasn't so positive anymore. Ranma shook his head at the thought of not loving Akane.

"Goddamn it I love her! I love Akane...I love her?" Ranma state uncertainly. "It's too late. I'm not thinking properly….Damn I'm even talking to myself,"

Ranma slowly got up from his spot and stretched to work out all the kinks in his back. He jumped off the roof skilfully landing in the Tendo's backyard without a sound. Just as he was about to sneak back into the house he couldn't help but notice a small black blob near the koi pond. As he slowly approached the pond he noticed who it was.

"Hey pervert, long time no see," Ranma said tiredly.

"Ranma my dear boy, just the person I wanted to see!" Happosai exclaimed as he ignored the pervert comment.

"Huh? That wasn't expected," Ranma said as he tilted his head to the side. "What do you want ya old perv?"

"To be perfectly honest I have gotten kind of bored of this time and age. It's no fun at all like the good old days. I want to go back and relive it," Happosai said happily.

"And exactly how are ya gonna do that?" Ranma asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"With this of course!!" Happosai crackled happily as he pulled out a totally perfect Nanban Mirror.

"Where did ya get that!?" Ranma asked in slight fear.

"That is not important!" Happosai snapped as he narrowed his eyes at Ranma.

"Well what do you want with me?" Ranma asked with a slight shrug.

"My time in this world is up and this is probably the last time you'll ever see me again…" Happosai began. Ranma simply stared in boredom.

"I have decided that you are now the master of anything goes!!" Happosai stated dramatically.

"Um…. Thanks I guess….." Ranma said with one raised eyebrow. Happosai merely frowned at Ranma's reaction.

"You should be honoured!! You are the last person that will ever see me again in this timeline!!" Happosai stressed hoping for a better response.

"Okay…..I'm honoured….Just go already…I'm tired," Ranma said with a smirk as he saw Happosai's frustrated expression.

Happosai stared the mirror for nearly twenty minutes without moving. By then Ranma was getting a little pissed off.

"Anytime now…." Ranma state rudely.

"Can't you see I'm trying!? I can't get tear dropout!" Happosai growled back. Both stayed silent for a long moment.

"Give me a tear drop," Happosai ordered Ranma. Ranma just stared at him like he was crazy in return.

"Like hell I will," Ranma growled in response. "If ya plan to do something like this do it on your own."

"If you don't, I will force tears out of you…..just like before," Happy said dangerously as he got into a stance.

"You can try," Ranma said cockily as a smirk spread across his face. He slowly got down into a ready stance.

"Hey isn't that Akane!?!" Happy shouted as he pointed in a Ranma direction. Ranma simply stared at him in disbelief.

"You trying to distract me with that!!? You got to be kidding me….. I know I'm not the smartest person….but I'm not that dumb!" Ranma shouted angrily…. Suddenly he noticed the old pervert wasn't there anymore.

Ranma silently cursed under his breath as he turned around, but it was too late. The pressure points had been pressed and he was now crying his eyes out.

"Damn it you old perv!!" Ranma shouted angrily through his tears.

"All I need is one little tear Ranma," Happy said with a frown as he slowly approached Ranma.

"Are you really serious about this?! You're crazy, you know that?" Ranma said with slight fear.

Within seconds Ranma was up in Happy's face snatching the mirror from his little hands. Ranma had gotten a lot better since the last time him and Happy fought, so it was easy to get the mirror from him.

"This thing is too dangerous to be in the hands of someone like you," Ranma stated as he jumped back from Happy's attempted to regain the mirror.

Ranma smirked as he saw Happy's battle aura increase by ten folds. It was the perfect time for a quick spar. Little did Ranma realise one of his tears made its way down to the mirror. In a flash a light he was gone.

The last thing he saw and heard a helpless looking pervert screaming curses at him. Ranma felt completely helpless as the light engulfed him. At the moment all he could think of was never seeing his mother, Kasumi or Akane again, but mostly his mother. The rest he could do without. There was no telling where he was going to end up, but all he was positive was that it wasn't going to end well.

Soon enough the light slowly disappeared and there was only darkness and coldness. Ranma slowly began to loose consciousness and that was it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

After what might have been days Ranma began to regain some sense. The coldness had finally gone away and was replaced with a comfortable warmth. Ranma slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of worried big blue eyes looking down at him.

"Huh?" Was all Ranma managed to get out of his mouth as he sat up from he had lying down. Ranma winced as a shot of pain flashed through his head.

"Hey are you okay…..Take it easy, you hit your head pretty hard back there," Came a worried voice.

"Uh…" Ranma moaned as he turned towards the voice. He was shocked to see an extremely attractive teenage girl about his age sitting next to him. She had long dark red and blue eyes…..they seemed pretty familiar for some strange reason. She wore a Kendo uniform.

"Are you okay….?" The girl asked in an amused tone.

"Umm…..yeah……thanks. My names Saotome Ranma and thanks once again for helping me out," Ranma said as politely as possible. The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a pervert name Genma would you?" The asked dangerously.

Ranma took a deep gulp. – Damn another fiancé!? Stupid old man!!!- Ranma thought in fear and so Ranma lied.

"Um….no I don't know no one by that name," Ranma said nervously. The girl let out a breath of relief.

"Good….Well my name is Mochizuki Nodoka," The girl said proudly. Ranma eyes narrowed and he sat there silently for a moment.

"Mochizuki …..Nodoka? Who is this Genma?" Ranma asked carefully as he got an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Some idiot that always tires to hit on me at school…..He's such a pervert, but most guys at my school are anyways." Nodoka said with sad sigh.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a little bit….." Ranma said sickly as he slowly lay down.

"Oh okay….I'll come back to check up on you," Nodoka said with a smile as she walked away.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ranma whispered to himself.

He never slept that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note – Wow……it's been a long time….. Well here is yet another story….I'm still think about wild fox…… it will be continued. This story is for a friend who requested it. It's pretty much for fun…. I hope you enjoy it. I'm willing to take any flames or advice of any sort. Tell me if you want it continued or any story continued at all. I also need a better name for this story.


End file.
